With improved health awareness, more and more people realize that the harm of smoking, thus, an electronic cigarette, which is healthier than a real cigarette, becomes more and more popular.
In order to provide more functions for a user, manufacturers tend to arrange multiple functional elements on a main body of the electronic cigarette in designing the electronic cigarette. For example, a display may be provided for displaying a state of the electronic cigarette, and a push button may be provided on the main body of the electronic cigarette to control the operation of the electronic cigarette. Such elements bring a great enjoyment and pleasure to the user of the electronic cigarette.
Although a great enjoyment and pleasure has been provided for the user by such functional elements provided on the main body of the electronic cigarette, the push button or the display provided on the surface of the electronic cigarette also causes a lot of trouble for the user. Since these functional elements are exposed, these functional elements tend to be touched by mistake, or may be damaged by an impact when the electronic cigarette is carried by the user, which may cause the electronic cigarette unable to operate normally.